


BFU/GO Mashup of Mistakes

by just_another_me



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cute, Easy Read, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mash-up, Not shyan, Short One Shot, im very tired, solid au, updated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_me/pseuds/just_another_me
Summary: Shane and Ryan, on a trip to the UK, visit Aziraphale's bookshop. Because of Shane's status, things are tense. Shane is a dickhead. There's also some adorable Crowley and Aziraphale stuff at the end.





	BFU/GO Mashup of Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> I added quite a bit to this chapter and patched it up a bit. :)

It's a sunny, peaceful day at Aziraphale's book shop. Aziraphale is out fetching food for the two. Crowley is towards the back of the shop, glancing at each book, although he never lets anyone see him skimming. Something was suddenly very off. The chime of the door goes off. 

"Shit, shit, shit!" Crowley whispers hoarsely as he dips fully out of sight, not feeling in the friendly customer mood.  
"I don't know about this, Shane. I don't like the feel of this place." A low voice utters.

"Oh, it's fine. You're just worked up after filming." The other speaks with great confidence and comfort. 

"If we die, I blame you," The first voice jokes. A duet of chuckles erupts, the sound moving to the left of the shop. 

"Look at some of the stuff they have here, Shane. It's kinda weird," The shuffling of books molds with shuffling feet.

"Haha, I think you'll like this one, Ryan. It has a little demon on the front." More chucking with a huff follows. "No? Oh, come on! I'm getting it for you. Maybe it will protect you when you have ghouls at your door," 

The sound of the book sliding back onto the shelf identifies a change in heart. "I have actually found something to get. It's kinda old, but looks interesting enough." Crowley balances his chances of escape. "That is if we can find someone to check it out." 

They keep creeping closer, now with one on each side. The back and front doors covered from his vulnerable position. 

While contemplating shaping into a snake to hopefully sneak away, he's spotted. A shorter, tan man approaches him with a wide smile. "Hi, um, do you work here? I was hoping to buy something," 

"Oh, well, ac-" He is cut off when the other rounds into view, making him gulp. His tall, lanky, innocent figure coats the terror beneath. He had felt his presence, but it became alarmingly clear of who he is within this proximity. 

"Ac-actually, I don't work here, but my friend does. He should be gone for a while, I'm just looking after the place."  
The taller man smiles thinly. "Oh, like the one stalling at the door?"  
Crowley was hoping he hadn't noticed him there.  
"Well, I'd like to meet him, if that would be alright. I want to talk about the wonderful books he has collected." It is posed as a proposal, but Crowley knows better.

"Come on in, angel!" He shouts toward the front. A tentative Aziraphale enters and goes straight to Crowley's side, a bag of food in hand. Ryan is growing more confused as each event unrolls.  
"Oh, Crowley, ah-" Aziraphale grabs his sleeve lightly with wide eyes, overcome with the energy in the area. Crowley grabs the food from his hand and places in on the nearby shelf. 

"My friend here would like to buy a book," Shane states plainly as he stands straight and confident, looking down on the two in front of him. 

"Of-of course!" Aziraphale manages, forcing a smile and starts quickly towards the register. Nobody has managed to check anything out since a very convincing, handsome man visited several centuries back. 

"How much is it?" Shane asks, pulling out his wallet. "No, wait, I got it," Ryan intercepts.

"Oh, come on. Let me treat my friend. Besides, you covered breakfast," 

Ryan lets a small smile slip. "Fine. Thank you." He puts his wallet back and turns back to the posh man.  
"Oh, um, it's limited edition-" Aziraphale started. Shane's eyes bore into him. 

"-But we're having a big sale! So that will only be €12," Crowley finishes, smiling. Aziraphale catches on. "Oh! That's right, dear. A free bookmark comes with every purchase as-as well," 

"What an angel you are," Shane quips, causing Aziraphale gulp. "Didn't I see a sign saying that, for just today, it's buy one, get one free?" Shane continues, pushing them. Aziraphale clenches his jaw and bites his tongue, simply nodding. 

"Hear that, Ryan? Go back and find something else you like," Shane turns to Ryan with a large grin. After an encouraging nod from both Shane and Aziraphale, he heads back, a small spring in his step. 

"So how did this end up happening, huh?" Shane waves a finger between the two of them. Their uncomfortable shifting, head-scratching, and opened ended 'umm's makes Shane chuckle. He gives a dismissing hand wave. "I'm just messing with you guys. I don't give a shit. It's cute, actually. I mean, Hell, I'm best friends with a human," 

"Point taken," Crowley smirks as Ryan comes back with a small, red-covered book. He places it on top of the other one, moving the bookmark to sit above both. Shane pays the price and Aziraphale bags the items, handing it to Ryan. 

"Cheers!" Aziraphale chimes as the pair leave, Crowley giving a small wave. They disappear around the corner and the weight lifts from the air. Aziraphale flips the sign on the door to close the shop, much to the dismay of a woman who had her mind set on entering. 

"Enough for the day?" Crowley muses as he follows Aziraphale to the back, picking up the bag of food on his way. 

Aziraphale throws himself on one end of the plush couch and starts to massage his temples. Crowley sets the bag on the side table, taking the contents out and placing them on top of the plastic.

The silence is comfortable, familiar. Crowley sits sideways on the other end of the couch, legs thrown over the arm and head on the angel's legs. 

Aziraphale smiles at the position and combs his fingers through their hair slowly, earning a content sigh. Carefully, Aziraphale pulls the small, black sunglasses off the demon and sets them aside. Crowley scrunches his nose but says nothing as he grudgingly opens his uncovered eyes. 

"So beautiful," Aziraphale wants to say, but the way he looks down at him tells Crowley plenty. 

Crowley hums and sticks his slim hand up, holding it above him. With his free hand, Aziraphale gently entangles their fingers and lets their hands fall to land on the demon's chest. The two bask in the soft, distant sound of traffic and their own breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love feedback to let me know how fast I should continue this.


End file.
